Ancient Healer
Ancient Healers are the least threatening Ancient offensively, but make up for this by automatically and intermittently emit green pulses that heal nearby Infested within a 30 meter radius, the percentage amount healed will increase with level, and multiple Healers may keep an entire group of Infested healed if not taken care of quickly. Due to their range and healing power, which make fighting infested considerably harder, Ancient Healers make top priority targets, next to Ancient Disruptors. A few Healers together can heal each other back to full health if not killed immediately. They are light blue in color, with bright yellow-green mandibles. If a Tenno enters stealth while an Ancient is charging into attack range and remains in the same position, the Ancient's first attack will still connect but it will not continue to attack until its target becomes visible again. Tactics *The healing range is 30m.Update 9.8 *Links with nearby allies, any damage they take heals the Ancient up to 150% health, and it scales up to reflect having health >100%. Also reduces damage that nearby allies take.Update 14 *Ancients may lock-on to players and charge at them with their knockdown attack when they are within sight range. Going invisible will not cancel their lock-on attack and will attack you even after moving away after cloaking. *The model, regardless of color, is shared with the Toxic Ancient and the Ancient Disrupter, albeit the Toxic Ancient still retains the black-green color scheme. *After the change in model and appearance in update 9, their lower legs are very hard to hit, as bullets will usually miss or go through the legs without dealing damage. Try to aim between the middle of the legs and their "waist" as most bullets will hit this area. Notes *While under the Mind Control effect of Nyx the Ancient Healer will heal you and your Team along with the Warframe Cryopod on defense Missions, but is limited to 100 health per pulse. (This no longer works due to Update 14 giving Ancients unneeded buffs.) *When Stealth Attacked their size goes down (they get smaller), if only temporarily. *Shadow Ancient Healers will heal other shadows, your team, sentinels, and defense objectives. *They are as rare as Toxic Ancients, and at the same time, they drop a popular mod called Seeker. Trivia *In Update 9, a new model was implemented for the Ancients, resembling humanoid squids in appearance. *In lore, the Ancients are described as being hundreds of years older than the Corpus, so their deformed shape could also be attributed to years of infestation and mutation. *It seems that the Ancient Disrupter and the Toxic Ancient are using the Ancient Healer's model as a placeholder, this came up as a speculation as the Ancient Healer is the only Ancient that spawns in the Orokin Towers. **This is continued as the Healer has its own damage resistance. *According to the Lotus, the Ancients are a plant-like lifeform. *Healers are the only standard Infested unit weak to damage. The only other Infested unit with such weakness is Phorid. *The Ancient Healer has a similar infected Orokin crown on their backs, similar to the Ancient Infested. Ancient Disruptors has this similarity as well. Media Ancient Healer.png 2013-07-27 00025.jpg Warframe_2013-07-28_02-23-28-57.png|New Ancient Healer model as of update 9.3. Infested Ancient Healer U9.jpg|Ancient Healer at start of U9 Infested Ancient Healer clearer.jpg|Ancient Healer prior to U9 Warframe.x64 2013-11-22 11-02-40-853.jpg|Ancient Healer Codex References de:Uralter Heiler Category:Enemies Category:Infested